gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
FusionFall: Two Universes/Transcript
This is the transcript for FusionFall: Two Universes. Transcript (Dexter walks over to his speaker) Dexter: This is Dexter. Lord Fuse is invading an unidentified universe. Ben: This is Ben. I just found out that the Nickelodeon universe is under attack. Should we go over there? Dexter: Actually, we'd like to see Lord Fuse defeated again. Ben: Then we're gonna need to improvise our mission. Lord Fuse is more powerful than before. Bloo: What was that? He's back? Ben: Evidently so. He's attacking the one universe that depends on us. Bloo: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Please do not tell me that we're gonna have to enter the Disney universe and save it Kingdom Hearts-style. Ben: In that case, we're not. It's the Nickelodeon universe. Bloo: Just let me get my stuff in order, and I'll eventually get around to it. Sumo: Hey, Ben! I just got the high score on Fruit Ninja! Bloo: How's a little tapping on your smartphone gonna get you ready for our ultimate fight? Sumo: I thought we weren't gonna fight. (Mordecai and Rigby show up) Mordecai: Ultimate fight? Say no more, dudes. Rigby: We've got everything we need! Dexter: Anyway... Ben: Incoming call from Pinch Raccoon! She says that she'd want to fight if the Disney universe was ever invaded. Bloo: Thank goodness it's not. (Steven crashes into the building) Ben: Nice entrance. 6 out of 10 in my book. Steven: Come on! That's gotta be... about 8 out of 10. I've been working on that all day! Dexter: Now, I've prepared a bunch of robots known as Exosuits. They've not been tested yet, but these Exosuits will help us travel to other realms. Everyone gets their own Exosuit. Bloo: I bet that this isn't even everyone. (Ed pops out of a vase) Ed: This place is scary, Eddy! (Eddy pops out of another vase) Eddy: Come see the great booby bird experiment, only 25 cents! (Mac shows up) Mac: 25 cents? I can't afford that! Ed: Don't fall for Eddy's scams! Eddy: What scam? (the Warriors for Hire show up) Vambre: Never fear, because the Warriors for Hire are here! Rigby: Seriously, think up a new line. (Ben clicks on a few buttons and everyone find themselves in a rainforest) Eddy: Nice one, Ben! Where are you, anyway? Ben: I'm over here. Vambre: This is gonna be internet gold! Finn: Nobody ever thought of rainforests as internet gold. Jake: By the way, we were in the lab the entire time! (cut to Greg Universe having a rock duel with Rock Zilla) Rock: You really know your stuff. Greg: Well, thanks. I've been practicing for years. (meanwhile, back in the rainforest) Crocker: Hunting for fairies... saw nothing but booby birds... I might be going mad... Finn: He's going crazy... Crocker: Except I'm not going crazy. There must be magic involved! To the Crocker Cave! (Crocker runs out of the rainforest) Finn: Well, if we're going to be stuck here for a while, we might as well spend it wisely. Dexter: But we're here to defeat Lord Fuse! Ben: Just like old times. Chloe: How are you? Hanging out? Finn: It's Ms. Carmichael! What do you want? Chloe: What do I want? For everyone to share? (Mandy goes up to Chloe) Mandy: Yeah, right. Like I'm going to share anything with you. Chloe: In fact, I have another wish. Finn: And what is that for? Chloe: To be old enough to defeat Lord Fuse. Ben: Whoa there. Anyone can defeat Lord Fuse. Dexter: As long as they're capable of doing other tasks. Chloe: Today's Friday, is it? Ben: Yes. Yes it is. Chloe: Then I wish to be old enough to at least see the next "Picture Me Broken" concert. Oh, and to be your guide to defeating Lord Fuse. (Cosmo and Wanda appear) Cosmo: It is Friday. Wanda: Well, this is the second time we've done this for Chloe. Cosmo: Also, that evil, scary monster is absorbing the city. Cool! Wanda: Scary monster? Cosmo: Not you. Him! Lord Fuse! Wanda: Fine. We'll grant Chloe's wish, then we're outta here. (Cosmo and Wanda grant Chloe's wish and leave behind a bunch of wish tokens) (Ben puts the wish tokens in his backpack) Bloo: So now what? Gwen: I dunno, actually... Ben: Gwen? Eddy: Some day this is! Gwen: Well, I was out at Suburbia Daze, and I grabbed a barf bag due to that... Chloe: (with a different voice) Wait, Suburbia Daze? Suburbia's just following in Dimmsdale's footsteps! They even have a resident named "Chloe"! Gwen: OK, Chloe. We get it. Ed: How much longer until impact? Edd: Ed, we're not in a rocketship. Eddy: Double D, where were you? Edd: Working on a science project. Gwen: Might as well visit Wayside School for a change. Chloe: You know what they do to adults who walk in the school, right? And the fabled 19th floor is no laughing matter. Bloo: You could substitute for Mrs. Jewls anyday. Chloe: Any other suggestions, guys? Ben: We still have a lot of wish tokens left. Chloe: Wait, wish tokens! I could wish into something nobody would suspect as weird. Gwen: Ability to fly? Chloe: This is the same rainforest where my parents released the Booby Birds, correct? Ben: We come from the Cartoon Network Universe, Ms. Carmichael. Chloe: OK, so I wish I was able to carry everyone home on foot in a way that they wouldn't have to walk. Ben: This is gonna be interesting. (Chloe uses up the wish token which becomes an ordinary penny) (Chloe becomes a literal giant otter) Chloe: This really isn't what I had in mind. Ben: Close enough. Ed: Jetix is weird. (cut back to Chloe's house) Ben: I wish Chloe was human again. (Chloe turns back into her adult self) Chloe: If you wanna defeat Lord Fuse, check this out. (Chloe opens a door which reveals plenty of weapons) Chloe: If you want to check these out, I suggest you do so outside. (Ben holds up a wish token) Ben: We've got wish tokens! Can't we just wish for Lord Fuse to be booted off of the universe? Chloe: We only use those wish tokens in case it involves me, OK? If you really want Lord Fuse out of this universe, ask UBOS. Ben: Who is in another universe. Chloe: My point exactly. Dexter: These aren't gonna do. Luckily I've come prepared. Ben: Release the Exosuits! (the Exosuits are already in Chloe's house) Chloe: What are those? Ben: Exosuits. We even made one for you. Chloe: Well, these look like prototypes. Rigby: Well, if you don't wanna fly in an Exosuit, why don't you just wish that you were a booby bird? Chloe: Enough about them! I'll take the Exosuit, since at least it's better than that. Gwen: Fire up the Exosuits! Ben: Will do. Just gotta find the right remote. (the Exosuits are activated) Chloe: I'm about ready for action. Ed: I say Exosuits are weird. (everyone takes off in their Exosuits) Lord Fuse: Ahh, so they're taking off in their Exosuits? They say you're a manipulator of time, is that right? Connie: I have nothing to say. Just leave Chloe alone, you time-obsessed freak! Lord Fuse: Soon she'll be no more, thanks to my powers absorbing the Nickelodeon Universe faster than we speak! Which means you'll be gone, too! Connie: Oh, really? She's taking off in an Exosuit as we speak. Clark: Mess with Chloe, and I'll mess with you. Lord Fuse: Perhaps I'll arrange for you both to become booby birds. Connie: Don't hurt Chloe! Lord Fuse: Who's gonna stop me? (Lord Fuse prepares to use his powers) (cut back to the Cartoon Network Universe) Chloe: So this is your lab. Ben: It's basically what we call headquarters around here. (Chloe gets a message) Chloe: I'm gonna get even with Lord Fuse someday. Ben: Why's that? Chloe: He's got my parents. Even had the nerve to turn them into booby birds. Ben: Maybe he enacted revenge for you. Chloe: Not even close. He's pure evil. Eddy: How evil, exactly? Chloe: So evil, it makes even Airdroid look tame. And he's the destructive one. Ben: So how are your parents? Chloe: We have 4 days to save them. Otherwise, they're gone forever. Ben: Along with the rest of the world. (Crocker gives an "F" to Ben) Crocker: Not exactly. I'm still around. Chloe: Well, I guess it's safer to pack up and leave the wish tokens alone. Ben: Wait, the wish tokens! That's it! Chloe: What's it? Ben: Dexter just needs to fix up the Exosuits, and then I'll use these, token after token! Chloe: Using them for nothing but stuff involving me is really getting old. Ben: And so have most plots that are used over and over again. Dexter: The Exosuits have been repaired. In fact, I upgraded them. Say hello to the Exosuit 2.0! It has all of the features of a regular Exosuit, in addition to new features like enhanced speed. Ben: Enhanced speed... you mean these go faster than usual? Dexter: Sure. Ben: Alright! Just what we need. (the Exosuits are activated, and everybody get in them) Ben: They don't take off until we say "Take off!" (the Exosuits take off) (TBA)